Positions and Locations
by ProfTweety
Summary: BAMDAMMMsters prompt #7, I'm not a prude: A hurtful comment from Jack makes Sharon think she is boring Andy so she decides to spice things up to prove to him she isn't a prude.


_**Positions and Locations**_

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing related to _Major Crimes_ ; James Duff, et al, had that lovely distinction.

 **A/N** : _BAMDAMMMsters_ prompt **#7** , _I'm not a prude_ : A hurtful comment from Jack makes Sharon think she is boring Andy so she decides to spice things up to prove to him she isn't a prude. _Enjoy_! Leave a _**review**_ if y'all's feel so inclined; they are ever so lovely to read _._ **#TodayIsLife**

~~~~~PT~~~~~

" _You're a boring prude, Sharon_." One phone call was all it took to put Sharon Raydor back down the hole of personal self-doubt. One drunk, rambling ex-husband who knew all the buttons to push to make her doubt herself as a lover. One hour sitting alone in her condo while her boyfriend was at a bar with his best friend was all she needed to come up with a plan. One idea crossed her mind about how to spice things up so Andy Flynn didn't get bored with her even faster than Jack Raydor had.

" _Right here_?" When he got to her home that night, she was filled with self-doubt, he with anger; neither mentioned a thing to the other. As soon as he had placed his belongings in their proper place, she kissed him passionately and moved him up against the wall. Hands on her hips, he spun them around and began grinding into her as she wrapped one leg around him. Never breaking the kiss, he hiked her skirt up as she opened his belt and trousers. In one swift move, he had her panties slid to the side and he was fully immersed in her warmth. Hands on her derrière, he lifted her, holding her against the wall as he moved hard and fast within her. His tidal wave was the only thing that broke the kiss.

They changed into their loungewear without saying a word though dinner found them back to their usual selves.

" _Let me relax you_." Despite their banter, at bedtime he still found himself slightly irritated from the events at the bar earlier that evening. Sensing his agitation, she kissed him and slowly made her way down his body. Finding him twitching and ready for her, she licked and kissed from top to bottom before taking him fully into her mouth. Ensuring there was no time for him to try to stop her, she pumped with one hand as she pleasured him with her tongue and mouth suction. Before she knew it, he was whispering her name on a groan.

" _Just hard and fast_." Their morning routines always left time for a quickie if they were in the mood. On this morning, he woke to her hand stroking him as she placed butterfly kisses on his chest. When he attempted to roll on top of her, she scooted herself on her knees and pushed her derrière into his groin. As his hand moved to her sensitive area, she grabbed it, placing it on her breast and grinding into his throbbing member while whispering _now_. Getting the hint, he rubbed himself along her, gathering some moisture and entered her quickly while glancing at the clock. Time was running out; they couldn't be late. Within minutes he was going over the edge and they were headed for the shower.

Work kept them busy. Their latest case was a real mystery they'd been trying to figure out for the last few days. That's why Provenza had suggested the trip to the bar the night before. On this night, he just wanted to go home with Sharon and get some sleep. Rusty being gone for at least a week to work on a project with one of his friends made it easier for him to pretend they were living together rather than admit he was just an overnight guest who stayed as often as he could.

" _I want you inside me_." They still needed to eat so he decided to heat up leftovers. Kissing him, she broke away only long enough to hop up on the counter, pulling him back to her roughly. His body reacted instantly and he was pushing her skirt up and pulling her panties down as she worked on freeing him. Once she'd succeeded, her legs wrapped around his waist and he went to work giving her what she seemed to want.

She was done setting the table just as the timer on the stove went off.

" _It'll help you sleep_." As his head hit the pillow, eyes closed, his arms moved around her. He just wanted to sleep. They both needed the rest. Before he knew it, he felt her mouth on him and his body giving into the sensations she brought him. Within a matter of minutes, he was spilling into her. He was too tired to wonder much about what was going on with her but vowed he'd address it the first chance he had.

" _Frisk me, Baby_." They'd decided to shower together to save time. It was a Friday; their case was exhausting but coming to a close so they were all getting an early start to assure having the weekend off. As he grabbed the shampoo, she kissed him passionately, pumping him simultaneously knowing he wouldn't refuse her. Once she had his attention, she turned to face the wall, hands above her head, telling him to pretend he was a dirty cop who took advantage of women alone on the highway in the middle of the night. He did as she asked, frisking her, talking so suggestively he was skirting the edges of being downright naughty. As he took her from behind, he allowed himself to be lost in her fantasy. Moving fast and hard, the way she seemed to prefer it lately, they didn't lose much time from their early schedule, still managing to arrive at work before the others.

They weren't getting the confession they wanted until Captain Raydor, patience gone as her team could clearly see but the perpetrator couldn't, went into full blown Darth Raydor on him. Shocked and trying to follow her, he'd spilled the beans without realizing it until the Captain told him she'd call a DDA in to work out a deal with him.

" _Let's sit outside_." That night, she suggested coffee on the balcony while waiting for their _fake-beef_ beef-stew casserole to be done. They were both on a high from the case ending and the paperwork being completed before they left for the day. When she straddled him as soon as he sat on the chaise lounge, he pulled her into him, covering her lips with his own, knowing she'd take things where she wanted. It wasn't a surprise when she went straight for his belt buckle while they were locked in their heated kiss. Moving himself up, she was able to free him as he made short work of hiking her skirt out of his way and letting his hands rest on her thighs. She'd do all the work, she told him, so he let himself just go along for the ride. As he fell over the edge, it occurred to him what he'd been missing the last three days. Kissing her again, he tried to pull her into an embrace but she was already getting up to head to the bathroom.

Noticing she had loungewear on when she returned, he suggested she start setting the table while he changed. When he still hadn't come into the kitchen, she checked the casserole's progress and went to sit on the couch next to him. He was ramrod straight, lost in thought so she made sure to sit close enough that their thighs touched. As she shoulder bumped him, asking what was wrong, her hand covered his, linking their fingers.

" _Do I bore you already_?" He didn't look at her as he voiced his concern but he did once he heard her breathe out _no_. Her eyes were wide and held the innocence of a baby deer until the true meaning of his words hit her.

" _I'm the problem, not you_." Her eyes shining with unshed tears, she cupped his face in both her hands. In barely a whisper, she told him how much she loved him, wanted him and, if she'd only just let herself, needed him. Mentioning the phone call from Jack made him stiffen but she continued on with her explanation of how it made her old doubts resurface tenfold, how she didn't want to bore him, how she decided to spice things up so he'd stay interested, and how good it felt to have him there with her daily.

" _Provenza stopped me from punching him_." His own eyes moist at the pain he saw in hers, he told her about running into Jack at the bar, the nasty things he'd said about her, and how he'd goaded the two Lieutenants until he'd almost gotten the punch he was begging to get.

" _I'm sorry I brought him into your life_." It was the only thing she could think of at the moment and it didn't seem like nearly enough but she offered the apology anyway. He wouldn't have to deal with the likes of Jack if they weren't dating. She asked him to keep his distance, to keep his calm, when it came to her litigious lawyer of an ex-husband. Specifying it was for _his_ safety and financial security, she assured him she didn't care if anyone hit him when he was drunk and mouthing off, sometimes that thought even occurred to _her_ ; it just couldn't be her boyfriend who did it.

The oven timer went off and they continued their conversation as they ate dinner.

" _I missed us_." Afterwards he put on some slow music as she hit the button on the coffeemaker. Taking her hand, he led her into the living room, pulled her close to him, and slowly moved with her once she'd wrapped her arms around his middle. Her face was tucked into the crook of his neck as he murmured words of love to her.

" _I just didn't want you to think I'm a boring prude, especially since you waited for me_." Not wanting to move away even an inch, she spoke into his neck. He convinced her to look at him and when she did, she saw sadness but also determination. Peppering her lips with quick kisses, he reminded her they'd agreed in the beginning to keep the lines of communication open between them.

" _That especially includes Jack_." Since he hadn't specified it back then, he added it now. The look on her face said she was processing the addendum to their agreement. Finally, after thinking long and hard about it, she agreed. He kissed her slowly yet deeply, letting his hand rest just above her derrière to keep her close to him as the other landed in her hair. As the kisses became ever more passionate, yet maintaining the slow tempo, he decided to take her to bed. They'd have the coffee afterwards.

Once inside, he didn't let her pick up the pace, rather he slowly, at times agonizingly slowly, kissed and touched her while they removed their clothing. As they snuggled under the covers, he continued to caress and kiss her, whispering words of love, hints of longevity, and promises of chasing her around their bed when he was eighty.

" _I missed making love with you_." As he rolled them over and settled between her legs, he shared with her what he'd missed the past three days they'd spent having sex like rabbits: the gentle touches, looks and kisses; the embraces they'd each initiate; and most of all, _making love_ with each other, pleasuring one another and knowing the act itself was a part of the love they shared. The _sex_ was good but it left him feeling empty; it lacked any true emotion, foreplay or after-play. Those were things he loved about being with her; how deeply she felt everything they did, how much she appreciated being his partner and enjoyed his appreciation in return.

" _I missed you_." As they continued to kiss as slowly as he could keep the pace, their hands moved over each other as though they were memorizing every part of the others' bodies. He left a trail of warm, wet kisses down her neck that had her sighing, almost moaning, out his name. Licking and sucking her erect nipple before fully mouthing her breast had her sighing again. When he switched to do the same on the other, the sigh grew louder, more intense. This breast always responded to him with more heightened intensity than the other. As he was leaving another trail of warm, wet kisses down her torso, her legs opened more as she waited with baited breath, anticipation building in her core. She smiled as he left the usual two soft kisses on her little tummy bump; one for Emily, one for Ricky.

" _It's been three days since you climaxed_." His tongue flicking her clit was all it took for the first true moan to escape. His chuckle vibrated against her, bringing forth another. After two more flicks, he saw the glistening telltale sign of her arousal. Inhaling deeply as his tongue lapped some up, he heard her whisper his name. Wanting to hear it again, louder, so much louder since they were alone, he went back to flicking her clit while pumping three fingers slowly in and out of her, knowing he was driving her insane with the pace by the way she clenched the sheet in her hands. When she whimpered to go faster, he considered it but there was no fun in fast, not after three days of nothing but the fast lane. He continued to take his time and her moans grew louder, she became more vocal, and as she finally tumbled over the edge he could swear the neighbors heard her saying his name over and over amidst cries of how great he felt.

" _Oh my God, Andy_!" As he kissed his way back up her body, stopping to lick here and there, he noticed that she was still shaking from her climax. Wanting to capitalize on that feeling, he again whispered words of love and longevity to her before kissing her deeply while immersing himself in her warm wetness and moving at such a slow pace he himself thought he wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. Watching her back arch, her nipples stand more erect than ever, her eyes glaze over with the continued heightened arousal was all it took for him to decide the slow pace was just perfect for them on that night, after that week. He brought her over the edge twice more with the pace he set for them and by the time he couldn't hold his own fall off anymore, she was tumbling a third time right along with him, yelling his name so loud he was sure the neighbors heard her that time. Strength gone, he collapsed on top of her and she wrapped her arms tightly around him, murmuring her own words of love and togetherness for the remainder of their lives.

" _I've been pretending we live together_." Once he regained enough strength to roll them over and pull up the covers, he slowly caressed her body, not yet ready to lose contact with her. He'd pondered long and hard on whether to admit what he'd been doing that week without Rusty there. In the spirit of open communication, he admitted that he'd been pretending they were living together and told her how much he enjoyed merging their lives so completely.

" _So have I_." She'd surprised him by agreeing with him and admitting she'd been doing the same thing. Letting him know how very much she wanted to share her life with him, she kissed him slowly yet deeply, mimicking the pace he'd set for them that entire night after their honest discussion.

" _I'd like that_." Suggesting coffee once they settled down from their lovemaking, she winked at him as he asked what she was up to when she grabbed her robe and headed to open the door. Hopping off the bed, he caught her from behind, kissing her neck as he held her close to him. Laughing as she turned to face him, she whispered she'd made him a key and he was welcome to keep it if he'd like. If he hadn't been so tired, he would've taken her right there up against the door but he wasn't as young as he used to be so he just kissed her passionately, his hands running along her silk covered body as he tried to control his excitement. Failing miserably, he was wearing a big grin and his eyes took on a slight sheen of emotion as he told her he'd like nothing better than to feel like her condo was his home too.

" _So would I_." Sheepishly he admitted he'd made her a key to his place a while ago and offered it to her. Without hesitation, she accepted and reminded him about the coffee and threw in dessert as a bonus.

" _Another week_." Once outside, they'd excitedly exchanged keys like teenagers in love for the very first time. The text from Rusty saying he'd be gone another week to continue working on the project with his friend only made their excitement grow exponentially.

That night she decided that an empty nest, when the time came and Rusty was ready to open his wings and fly away, really wouldn't be so bad after all.

[ **The** **End** ]


End file.
